Crazy past love
by yoonsang tapkheul
Summary: Dia kim hansol…anak baru itu kim hansol.. aku sangat terkejut sekaligus senang bertemu dengannya wajahnya tidak berubah sejak 9 tahun lalu masih seperti perempuan/? hahaha. cast by Toppdogg Kim byungjoo x Kim hansol (yaoi story)


**Tittle : CRAZY PAST LOVE**

** cast : Kim byungjoo x Kim hansol **

** All Toppdogg member**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nama ku kim byungjoo dan aku ini ulzzang.. cakep? Tentu saja kau tidak akan bisa jadi ulzzang jika kau hanya punya tampang pas-pasan (tabok biju -_-) saat ini aku kelas 9 di SMP N 1 daegu.. sekolah yang terkenal dengan murid-murid yang sangat berbakat di kota daegu ini… kalau ditanya bakat aku apa jelas saja aku ini punya bakat berselca ria haha itu juga bakat lho -_- aku punya teman-teman se-geng/? Di sekolah ku ini kami berteman sejak kelas 7.. park sehyuk dia sangat tampan dan juga berwibawa saat ini dia menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS jelas saja dia sangat sibuk tapi dia juga sempat berkumpul dengan kami dihari-hari dimana dia agak kurang sibuk…

Selanjutnya shin yoonchul namja ini sangat tinggi seperti tiang listrik saja haha dia seorang kapten basket disekolah kemana-mana yeoja selalu meneriakinya -_- dia juga sangat setia kawan aku rasa dia naksir sanggyun tapi ntahlah mereka tak bisa ditebak/?

Selanjutnya jeon hojoon…dia…ehm…seorang namja imut lebih pendek dariku dan berkaca mata tipikal kutu buku -_- hojoon sangat pintar aku suka meyontek padanya/? Dan dia juga baik..diantara yang lainnya hojoon paling dekat dengan ku tapi dia ini sangat misterius saat ini hojoon adalah manager sebuah grup band SMP N 1 Daegu. DNH band namanya dari cerita hojoon padaku dia naksir dengan hyosang sang vocalist/? ckck kudoakan mereka berakhir bahagia/?

Terakhir kim sanggyun.. namja cantik dengan senyum yang manis..tapi hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa melihat senyumannya karna 95% hidupnya dihabiskan dengan memasang tampang jutek kalau bicara juga sangat ketus..tapi sanggyun ini juga sangat baik sebenarnya…dia pernah membelikan ku hotdog disaat aku hampir mati kelaparan/? ….

Meskipun aku bisa dibilang sangat good looking sampai saat ini aku masih belum punya pacar. Bukan karena tidak laku -_- aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta lagi sejak saat itu.. saat kapan? Saat TK -_- (astaga anak tk udah jatuh cinta/?) Dan cinta pertama ku itu kim hansol dia sangat imut tetapi selalu dibully karena dia terlihat seperti anak perempuan -_- iya kim hansol itu cantik seperti perempuan bahkan suaranya juga…

flashback

"yak kalian anak2 nakal jangan beraninya sama yg lemah" teriak seorang bocah usia 5 tahun itu sok jagoan -_- bocah itu adalah kim byungjoo dia ingin menyelamatkan/? Temannya kim hansol yang sedang dibully

"memang nya kau berani?" Tanya satu anak yang agak gede/? Dengan tatapan ala preman (astaga) byungjoo ciut… beruntung saja bu guru yoon segera datang dan anak2 nakal itu pergi….

.

.

.

"seharusnya kau melawan kau kan namja..kata eomma ku namja itu harus kuat" bocah bernama byungjoo itu bicara dengan penuh keyakinan kepada bocah satunya yang bernama hansol…

"terimakasih byungjoo-ya kau sangat baik aku mau kalau sudah besar nanti menikah dengan mu" kata hansol polos

Byungjoo blushing dan gugup "kita kan sama-sama namja memangnya boleh menikah?"

"entahlah…semoga saja bisa dan aku harap bisa hehehe " hansol kembali tersenyum polos

flashback end

Byungjoo masuk kelas dengan gaya nya yang sok keren itu dilihatnya kelasnya sedang ricuh.. "ada apa sih?" Tanya byungjoo kepada teman-temannya sambil melemparkan tas..namun hanya hojoon yang menjawab " ada anak baru dikelas 9-4 katanya dari jepang..cakep pula"

"iya?" byungjoo keliatan antusias dan malas/? Dia tidak suka ada yang lebih tampan disekolah ini selain dia. punya saingan itu tidak enak begitu pikirnya. Suasana kelas kembali tenang setelah bu guru kwon masuk..guru cantik tapi killer -_- dan sanggyun sedang sial karna tidak membawa buku PR nya dan dia dihukum… poor sanggyun…

=SKIP=

Byungjoo melangkahkan kaki keluar dari toilet saat mendengar ada suara minta tolong dari dalam

"siapa saja tolong aku…apa ada orang diluar…"

Apakah itu hantu..ahh hantu ngapain juga minta tolong siang-siang bolong begini pikir byungjoo kemudian menghampiri suara tersebut dan mencoba menyingkirkan kayu yang menjadi penghalang pintu itu terbuka rupanya seseorang didalam sana sedang dikerjain -_-

"kau beruntung karna aku menolongmu" ucap byungjoo dengan angkuh saat sosok kecil/? Dari dalam toilet itu keluar detik kemudian byungjoo hening…

….

Wajah itu seperti tidak asing…

"gomapta…kau sudah menolongku… " namja bertubuh kecil itu membungkukkan badannya sedangkan byungjoo hanya melihatnya…

"kau anak baru itu?" akhirnya byungjoo bersuara..

"i..iya..nama ku kim hansol" namja bernama hansol itu bicara terbata-bata/?

Byungjoo kemudian tersenyum "aku byungjoo…kim byungjoo "

Byungjoo POV

Dia kim hansol…anak baru itu kim hansol.. aku sangat terkejut sekaligus senang bertemu dengannya. wajahnya tidak berubah sejak 9 tahun lalu masih seperti perempuan/? Lol. 9 tahun lalu dia bersama orang tuanya pindah ke jepang sejak itu aku tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi dan hari ini aku menemukannya….menemukan cinta pertamaku…

Saat jam istirahat aku bergegas ke kelas hansol tapi aku tak menemukannya aku bertanya kepada teman sekelasnya mereka bilang tidak tau (astaga semacam alamat palsu/?) akhirnya aku keliling sekolah untuk mencarinya. Kulihat dia sedang duduk dibawah pohon melihat kearah kelas ku aku segera menghampirinya…

"boleh aku duduk disini?" aku mulai berbasa basi. hansol sepertinya tadi sedang melamun dia terlihat kaget menyadari kehadiranku

"silahkan" hansol menjawab dengan lembut….

Kurasa hansol tidak ingat denganku bagaimana bisa dia tidak ingat padahal saat kecil aku sudah setampan sekarang -_- apapun itu aku akan berusaha agar dia ingat denganku wkwk

"kau sudah makan siang?" aku kembali bertanya pertanyaan yang sangat tidak penting kepada hansol eh penting tentu saja aku kawatir kalau dia tidak makan siang dan jatuh sakit bagaimana…

"aku hanya makan roti.. tidak selera…kau mau?" hansol menawarkanku rotinya tentu saja aku mau tapi gengsi/? Padahal aku sangat lapar karna tidak sempat beli makanan "aku sudah makan tadi" aku berbohong yeah aku sangat jago berbohong dan kelihatannya hansol percaya.

Byungjoo POV end

Byungjoo dan hansol saling berbagi cerita sampai jam istirahat usai keduanya tampak sangat cepat akrab tapi tentu saja hansol belum menyadari kalau byungjoo adalah teman lamanya saat TK dulu.

Siang itu byungjoo dan hansol makan bersama dikantin…"jadi yoonchul itu sahabatmu byungjoo-ya?" hansol bertanya sambil menikmati makanannya

"hm?...yoonchul maksudmu shin yoonchul? Iya dia sahabatku sejak kami kelas 7 dia sangat baik dan lucu wkwk dia suka membuat lelucon sampai gigi kami kering karna kebanyaan ketawa… wae?" byungjoo melihat hansol sekilas.

"apa dia sudah punya pacar?" hansol mendekati mukanya ke muka byungjoo mengharap byungjoo segera menjawabnya..byungjoo menghentikan kegiatan makannya/? Perasaannya tidak enak lidahnya tiba2 terasa pahit

"jangan bilang kau… " byungjoo berusaha menebak dan berharap tebakannya itu salah. Tapi hansol segera menjawab "iya…aku rasa aku meyukainya byungjoo-ya…bagaimana menurut mu..kau kan sahabatnya apa kau bisa membantuku…oh ayolah byungjoo aku tau kau pasti akan membantuku" hansol tidak berhenti bicara tetapi byungjoo tidak mendengar semua apa yang hansol ucapkan dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri… hansol….yoonchul…..langit seperti akan runtuh…

Hansol POV

Aku baru pindah ke korea setelah 9 tahun dijepang aku merasa sangat kesulitan beradaptasi dilingkungan baru ku ini aku selalu saja dibully sangat menyebalkan.. sore itu saat pulang sekolah aku hampir saja kehilangan uang jajan ku karna di palak/? Oleh anak SMA berandalan itu untung saja seorang namja jangkung membantuku meskipun dia anak SMP dengan tubuh setinggi itu dia bisa mengusir mereka.

"go…gomawo…. Shin yoonchul-ssi" aku sempat melirik nametag nya dan aku tau namja itu bernama shin yoonchul

"bukan hal besar lain kali kau harus hati-hati anak baru" dia menegaskan kata 'anak baru' kemudian berlalu pergi…aku melihat punggungnya sampai hilang dibalik tikungan.

Melihat yoonchul aku jadi teringat teman ku saat TK dikorea dulu. Dia selalu menolongku disaat aku dalam kesusahan sayang aku lupa namanya -_- saat pergi kejepang pun aku tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal seperti apa ya dia sekarang dia pasti menjadi namja tampan ahh…aku sangat ingin bertemu lagi dengannya.

Hansol POV end

Sudah 2 minggu hansol tidak bicara dengan byungjoo namja itu seolah-olah menghindarinya. hansol jadi bingung kenapa dia tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun terhadap byungjoo. Tapi hansol akhirnya lupa akan byungjoo dia sibuk mengejar yunchul..hansol berencana mengakui perasaannya kepada yunchul terserah nantinya bagaimana yang penting dia sudah jujur begitu pikir hansol. Hari ini hansol janjian ketemu di belakang sekolah dengan yoonchul

"joahae shin yoonchul kau mau jadi pacarku?" hansol terlihat sangat tenang mengutarakan isi hatinya itu seperti tidak ada beban sedangkan shin yoonchul yang berdiri disepannya hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekpresi "baiklah" itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut yoonchul dengan wajah yang tetap tidak berekpresi. Hansol sangat senang detik berikutnya dia sudah berada dipelukan hangat yooncul….

Hansol POV

Hari ini hari perpisahan kelas 9 SMP N 1 Daegu dan tepatnya hari kedua aku pacaran dengan yoonchul namun sejak tadi aku tak melihatnya aku mencarinya kesana kemari tapi tidak menemukannya sampai aku melihatnya ditaman dengan seseorang…temannya? Kurasa iya aku sering melihat mereka bersama sebelumnya

"chagi…." Aku menyapa yoonchul dan menghampirinya

"kau kemana saja aku mencarimu dari tadi ternyata disini" yoonhul terlihat bengong dia kenapa pikirku dan namja yang dari tadi bersama yoonchul tiba-tiba langsung pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun..yoonchul ingin mengejarkan namja tadi tapi aku menahannya

Yoonchul kelihatan tidak senang..

"kita putus" itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut yoonchul dengan tatapan dingin

"ne?" aku berharap pendengaran ku salah ada rasa kaget terdengar jelas dari suaraku

"kita putus kim hansol-ssi aku tidak bisa bersama mu aku tidak mencintaimu" kata-kata yoonchul tegas begitu menusuk tepat dijantungku

Apa ini….. aku merasa dunia berhenti berputar tiba-tiba..

Hansol POV end

"kau brengsek shin yoonchul" terdengar suara penuh amarah milik byungjoo. kemudian byungjoo menghajar yoonchul seperti tanpa ampun sementara yoonchul hanya diam tanpa melawan dia pasrah hansol coba melerai mereka dan mengamankan byungjoo yang terlihat sangat seram saat marah itu -_- sedangkan yoonchul bergegas pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua sambil memegang bibirnya yang berdarah akibat perlakuan byungjoo tadi.

"yak kim byungjoo kau kenapa?" bentak hansol

Byungjoo terdiam dan mengatur nafas "kau ….. sangat bodoh kim hansol….kau bodoh menyukai orang yang tidak menyukai mu kau melukai dirimu sendiri..sementara aku disini kau tidak pernah melihatku kau orang paling bodoh yang pernah ku temui " emosi byungjoo meledak dia sudah sangat tidak bisa menahan amarahnya

Hansol terdiam…airmatanya menetes seperti mengingat sesuatu "iya aku bodoh…aku bodoh byungjoo aku tidak menyadari itu kau….. "hansol terisak..byungjoo menariknya kedalam pelukan dan memeluknya hangat dan berjanji tidak akan melepaskannya lagi….. "kau berjanji akan menikah denganku kalau sudah besar kau ingat?" bisik byungjoo… hansol semakin tidak bisa menahan tangisnya….. "byungjoo maafkan aku…"

"selalu ada maaf untuk mu kim hansol" byungjoo mengusap pipi hansol dan mendekatkan bibir mereka…hansol memejamkan matanya merasakan ciuman lembut byungjoo namja yang selama 9 tahun ini dirindukanya.

.

.

.

=END=


End file.
